Lean On Me
by gypsywriter135
Summary: Family will always be there to support each other.


My muse got me working again, and this what came up. I'm quite proud of this one, and it took me forever to write it.

Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Disclaimer: "Twilight" and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers.

P.S. Takes place after "Breaking Dawn."

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

Bella snuggled closer to Edward as the two of them sat on the couch, watching television. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor at the foot of the couch. Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulders. In the other room, the four vampires could hear the sound of Emmett and Rosalie arguing. Every few minutes, there was the sound of something breaking.

"It's a good thing Esme took Carlisle out tonight," I said, looking at Edward. He smiled softly at me and nodded.

"Yeah, but they are going to have to face her when she gets home in a few hours," he replied. Alice shook her head.

"And from what I see, she is not going to be happy…" she muttered.

Jasper shot a quick glance at the hallway, where beyond was the kitchen where the other two vampires voices were so loud that the other four couldn't even understand they were talking about.

"Do you think I should intervene?" Jasper whispered.

He shot Bella and Edward a questioning glance, and then the three of them turned to Alice.

"They'll be done in a few minutes," she told them. "Emmett is going to leave right after Rose chucks a knife at him."

True to her word, there was another odd sound from the kitchen, almost like a small "ding." There was a millisecond of silence before the loud voices started again for a few more minutes, and then there was the sound of glass shattering. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella all exchanged glances, and then got up and hurried to the kitchen.

There were random objects everywhere on the floor. Some of them weren't even recognizable. Bella was able to pick out a lamp, a drawer, and there was even on of the dining room chairs. The knife that Alice had said Rosalie threw at Emmett was lying on the floor, bent like an accordion. One of the windows in their kitchen that lead to the woods was shattered, presumely where Emmett had made his exit.

Rosalie was standing by the sink, eyes smoldering as looked up as her siblings came into the room.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, eyeing her warily.

"What do you think, Edward?!" she practically screamed.

Bella winced slightly, and she felt a wave of calmness fall over her. She shot a glance at Jasper, who was staring intensely at his sister. Rosalie glared at him.

"Knock it off, Jasper," she spat.

Jasper blinked for a moment, and the wave of calmness faltered ever so slightly, before it came back, stronger than before. Rose growled, but it seemed to be working, as she didn't seem so keen as rip their throats out.

"Let's get this cleaned up," Alice said softly. "Before Esme and Carlisle get home."

The rest of the nodded and quickly got to cleaning up the mess. Even Rose helped, thanks to Jasper's ability to help keep her calm. After a few minutes, everything was back to normal. Edward had found a way to fix the chair that, they had discovered, had been broken.

It took them a total of fifteen minutes, thanks to their vampire speed. Afterwards, Rosalie stormed off to the bedroom that she and Emmett shared, leaving her siblings staring after at the bottom of the steps. They heard the dorm slam a few seconds later.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Bella asked Edward, worriedly.

He nodded. "They usually always are. Emmett leaves for a few hours, and when he gets back, they make up and everything is fine."

"Can you still hear Emmett?" Alice piped up. "I'm not seeing anything that he might do."

Edward was silent for a moment, before he shook his head. "I can hear him, but he keeps reciting his entire DVD collection in alphabetical order."

Bella smirked slightly. "How big is his collection?"

"Almost a thousand?" Jasper guessed, shrugging.

Bella's eyes widened. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "He likes his movies," he chuckled.

"So I see…"

"What were they fighting about anyways?" Jasper asked.

Edward and Alice shrugged and the four of them returned to the couch, where they sat waiting for their parents.

TWILIGHTNEWMOONECLIPSEBREAKINGDAWN

Edward suddenly sat up from his slouching position, Bella going with him from where she was lying on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Edward's face had a look of concentration on it.

"Damnit, Emmett!" he swore quietly, but the other three vampires heard him all the same.

"What?" Bella asked again. "What about Emmett?"

Edward gently pushed Bella off him and quickly got up. She exchanged a look with Alice and Jasper.

Edward went up to the window that had been shattered. However, before he got there, Emmett came running through it, nearly slamming into him. His eyes were wide, his white t-shirt was covered with blood, and, if it were possible, his face was paler than normal.

Jasper covered his mouth and nose at the smell of the blood. Alice gently took his arm and led him out of the room, returning shortly. Bella was staring at Emmett, while Edward simply glared.

"What were you thinking?!" he growled.

"Edward! I'm sorry! I was just… I wasn't… I couldn't… I'm sorry!" Emmett cried, pacing in front of his brother.

"What's going on?" Alice asked, coming to stand next to Bella.

"How could you-what were you-how could you even think about- Emmett!" Edward snarled.

"I'm sorry!" Emmett yelled, stopping and sitting down on the floor, cross-legged and putting his head in his hands.

"What happened?" Alice asked, louder.

"Emmett killed someone!" Edward spat, glaring at Alice over his shoulder.

Bella's eyes went wider, and Alice gasped.

"Emmett…" she said quietly.

"Alice…" Jasper warned from the other room.

"Emmett, we have to get rid of your shirt," Alice whispered, walking towards him.

Emmett looked up at her, and then back down at his chest, where the blood covered his shirt. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, tossing it to her. She quickly ran out the window and disappeared, coming back a few minutes later, shirt gone.

"We have to tell Carlisle…" Alice told him quietly.

Emmett looked up, eyes even wider. "No…" he said quietly. He turned his eyes to Edward. "Edward, I can't… you can't… no…"

Edward growled, not as angry, but more annoyed and tired. "Emmett, we have to."

"He'll be even angrier if you don't tell him," Bella piped up.

Jasper poked his head around the corner. "How is everything going in here?"

"Everything is fine," Alice said, beckoning him over. He cautiously walked over to her, sniffing the air as he did so. He looked at the bare-chested Emmett, who was sitting on the floor.

"Everything will be fine, Emmett," he told him. "Just relax." He sent a wave of relaxing emotions toward the distressed vampire, whom he could feel was just on the verge of losing it completely.

Emmett looked at him with his wide, dark eyes. There was a slight ring of red around his black pupils that made him look slightly scary-looking.

"Emmett?"

The five vampires looked at the entrance to the kitchen to see Rosalie standing there, looking confused and worried.

"Rose!"

With lightening speed, Emmett was up, had crossed the length of the kitchen, and was now tightly holding onto Rosalie.

"I'm so, sorry, babe!" he cried into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry before, and it was all my fault, and-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie shouted. Her husband stopped and let her go, holding her out at arm's length.

"First of all, I forgive you," she said. It brought a small smile to his face. "Second of all… Why are you half naked?"

Emmett looked down at his chest, then back to Rose, fear back in his eyes. She looked in his eyes, and saw the red around them. Her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air.

"Emmett, what did you do…?" she whispered.

"Rose…" Emmett whispered. "Please don't hate me! I… I…"

"Shh, Emmett," Rose said, putting a finger to his lips to quiet him. "I could never hate you."

Emmett nodded his head vigorously, eyes still locked on the blonde vampire.

"But you have you have to tell Carlisle," she told him.

Emmett shook his head. "No… I can't… he'll… he'll…"

"Emmett, listen to me. We are going to get you cleaned up. And after that, we are going to take a ride to Carlisle's office, where he will meet us there with Esme, and you are going to _calmly_ explain what happened. Do you understand?"

Emmett, eyes locked to hers, nodded. She took him by the arm and led him upstairs.

Bella turned to Edward, who had whipped out his phone. She could hear Carlisle's voice on the other end. After a few seconds, Edward flipped the phone shut.

"He'll meet us at his office in fifteen minutes," he told the rest of his family. "Rose and Emmett are going to go in her car. We'll take the Volvo and meet them there."

Alice and Jasper nodded and rushed into the garage. Edward grabbed Bella and gently pulled her towards him to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"What's going to happen?" she asked. "I mean… you know…"

Edward shrugged. "I'm not sure." He began to walk her to the garage. "I can't get a read on Carlisle or Esme. Emmett's trying to think about what he'll say and Rose is just worried about Emmett."

"Why would Emmett kill someone?" Bella asked him softly. "He doesn't seem like he would do that. And he's always had great control around me when I was human. I would think Jasper would do something like this."

Edward shook his head. "Jasper's had a little more time controlling his lust when he's around humans. He might not always had the _best_ control, but he has had more time to practice it."

Bella looked at him, confused.

"You have to remember that Emmett's not that old. He's only about seventy-five. Considering, he's still kind of a new born. And even though he's in been practicing his control for the entire amount of time he's been a vampire, he's not perfect. "

Bella blinked. She hadn't realized that Emmett was that young for a vampire. He certainly never acted the way a newborn should act, if it were any indication from what she had witnessed with Victoria's army.

"But… it's never bothered him before. At least, not that I saw," she stated.

Edward shrugged again. "We all slip up. Emmett sometimes just gets so angry, that he doesn't really think about what he's doing. And the only thing that usually calms him down is Rose… but when he's mad at Rose, it's hard to get him relaxed before he does something."

By this point, they had reached the garage. Alice and Jasper were waiting by Edward's silver car. They looked up when the he and Bella entered.

"Let's go," Edward said, opening the door for Bella as she got in. Alice and Jasper got in the back seat; Edward got in the driver's side, opened the garage door, and sped out into the night.

TWILIGHTNEWMOONECLIPSEBREAKINGDAWN

"Everything will be fine, Emmett," Alice said, comfortingly. "Just go in and tell him. We'll be right behind you." Jasper put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

Emmett nodded and reached a shaky hand to the door, where he hesitantly pushed it open.

Inside, Carlisle was waiting in his chair behind his desk. Esme was standing next to him, a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked her children, looking from an obviously nervous Emmett to the rest of them.

"Um… I… need to, uh… tell you something…" Emmett muttered.

Carlisle shot him a suspicious glance.

"What happened?"

Emmett breathed in air that he didn't need. "Okay, so… Rose and I were arguing…. And she got mad and threw a knife at me. And I got madder at her, and I kinda… broke one of the kitchen windows."

Esme glared at him.

"And I was really mad… and I was going to go hunting… but I then this girl was camping out in the woods right by the bears' den…"

"Oh, Emmett…" Esme breathed.

Emmett turned his wide eyes on Carlisle, who was glaring at him.

"Emmett," he growled. "Do you realize what you have done?"

Emmett hung his head.

"We just got all this attention off of us, and now you just go and bring the spotlight right back on us!"

"I'm sorry…" Emmett whispered, staring hard at the ground.

"And you should be! Do you know what this means?"

"Carlisle, we won't have to move again, will we?" Alice asked quietly.

"I don't know how else we're going to fix this!" Carlisle snarled, leaning over the desk. "I'll be the one that gets called in to do the autopsy, and then I'll have to tell them that it was some kind of animal! And then we'll have to up and leave before they find out that it wasn't an animal and start to poke around!"

"There has to be another way," Esme said, putting a supportive shoulder on her husband's upper arm.

"I'll have to think about it," Carlisle snapped, sitting back down. "But as of now, that seems our best option. You had all best be ready in case something happens."

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Edward nodded. Rose was looking at Emmett with a bit of worry.

"Carlisle… I… I'm really sorry…" Emmett whispered. "It just… I was just so… it wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Well, it did! And now there's nothing we can do to fix it!"

Emmett nodded and stared at the ground again.

"Esme, take them home," Carlisle ordered. "I'll be back by morning before my shift."

Esme nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she ushered them out. She grabbed Emmett's hand and gently pulled him out the door before shutting it. When the door was shut, she turned to Emmett and wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't mean too!" Emmett sobbed into his mother.

It was an odd sight. Emmett was by far the biggest of his family, so Esme's arms didn't wrap all the way around his torso. And, with the exception of Carlisle, was the tallest. And so Esme's small, delicate form seemed to be overtaken by the distressed vampire.

"I know," Esme cooed. "I know. Shh, it's okay."

They stood like that for a few minutes, and then Emmett broke away. He kept his head down as Esme lead him out of the hospital and to the cars, where she and Rosalie got in Rose's red corvette, Esme sitting in the back. Emmett took the front.

Bella got in the car and Edward started the engine. They followed Rosalie back to the house.

"Is Carlisle really gonna make us move?" Bella brought up.

Edward was silent for a moment. "He keeps thinking about alternatives."

"Yeah, he keeps changing his mind," Alice agreed from the back seat.

"Is Emmett going to be okay?"

Edward nodded. "Carlisle will be angry at him for a few days until the autopsy get back and we find out what we're going to do. Then they'll make up and everything will be okay."

"This has happened before?"

"Once or twice."

By this time, they had reached the house. The seven vampires walked in, and Esme went straight to the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the window.

"I'll fix the window," Emmett told her, avoiding her eyes.

Esme smiled softly, all previous anger leaving her as she realized how sorry her son truly was.

"I'll help," Jasper said, coming forward. "We'll have it fixed in no time."

Emmett finally made eye contact with one of his brothers and gave him a thankful smile. The two of them left the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go help to," Rosalie said, quickly following.

Bella looked surprised. "Rose help with manual labor?"

"She's worried about Emmett," Edward supplied. "Plus, from what I hear, he could really use her support right now."

"Us Cullens have got to stick together," Esme said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go offer our own support."

She, Bella, Edward, and Alice left the kitchen to help their family.

TWILIGHTNEWMOONECLIPSEBREAKINGDAWN

A few days later, the newspaper headline that the Cullen family was waiting for came out.

"Girl gets killed by wild animal while camping."

The article went on to explain that authorities believed that it was the same animal that had attacked one of the townspeople almost a year ago. Carlisle was mentioned a few times, and then the story talked about who the girl was.

"So, are we going to have to leave?" Bella asked as she looked up from the newspaper. Everyone looked at Alice.

"I don't think so," she told them. "Carlisle seems to have made up his mind."

The subject of their thoughts came into the kitchen at that moment. They all looked up at him expectantly.

"We don't have to move," Carlisle told them. "But I would like to speak with you, Emmett."

Emmett looked up from where he was leaning against Rose's legs. She was sitting on the couch, playing with his dark curls, and he was on the floor. He got up and followed his father to the kitchen.

Everyone strained their ears, but the two were talking so low, that not even their enhanced hearing could pick it up. They all turned to Edward.

"They're blocking their thoughts," he said.

Rosalie glared at the kitchen. After a few more minutes, the two came back out.

"Everything okay?" Esme asked them.

Emmett nodded, clearly happy.

"I think everything will be okay," Carlisle said, offering his family a smile.

"So… what now?" Bella asked. She had never had to experience this before, and she was a little lost as what happened next.

"Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?"

Classic Emmett.

**TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT**

I got tired after a while and I didn't know exactly how to end it...

*bites nails*

But I'm still proud of it! (Except the ending...)

Please review!


End file.
